


Веселись со мною в пляске (Follow Me in Merry Measure)

by Sevima



Series: "Украсьте зал" вместе со Стивом и Баки [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Even more tooth-rotting fluff, First Date, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: Действие этой истории происходит непосредственно после событий первой части, в которой Баки отвел свою племянницу на встречу к Санте, успел посидеть на его коленях и заполучил телефон веселого старого эльфа.Теперь же очередь Стива получить свой подарок в виде неожиданного телефонного звонка и очень спонтанного свидания.





	Веселись со мною в пляске (Follow Me in Merry Measure)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Follow Me in Merry Measure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610571) by [70SecretKinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/70SecretKinks/pseuds/70SecretKinks). 



> Название фанфика так же является строчкой из английской рождественской песни, ссылку на которую я давала в первой части.
> 
> А еще автор обещала 3ю часть. И даже с высоким рейтингом.

— Ну и денек, — выдохнул Стив, опустившись на свое любимое место за барной стойкой. С нажимом проведя ладонями по лицу, он несильно помассировал закрытые глаза, после чего прочесал пальцами по спутанным волосам. Дешевый белый парик и шапка с меховой отделкой, которые ему пришлось носить весь день, не лучшим образом повлияли на его обычно мягкие и хорошо уложенные светлые волосы.  
  
— По крайней мере, большую часть времени ты сидел, — недовольно пробурчал Сэм, рухнув на табурет справа от Стива. — Мои бедные ноги гудят от усталости!  
  
Стива его заявление явно не впечатлило, но что Сэм с негодованием выдал:  
  
— Что? Сначала сам попробуй весь день проходить туда-сюда в слишком узких сапожках с загнутым кверху носом, а потом что-то говори.  
  
— Я был занят бесконечным потоком незнакомых детей, сидящих у меня на коленях и пинающих меня по голени, в то время как мои яйца варились в луже собственного пота, так что, кто бы тут еще жаловался, — парировал Стив.  
  
— Не  _все_  они были детьми, — возразил Сэм с усмешкой.  
  
Стив недоуменно моргнул, после чего в его голове всплыло воспоминание о красивом застенчивом брюнете, неуклюже сидящем на его бедре. Стив не знал, какое именно выражение приняло его лицо, когда его мысли вернулись к милому и просто офигенному парню — Баки, его зовут Баки, — которого он встретил сегодня несколькими часами ранее, но, должно быть, оно было достаточно забавным, если уж его лучший друг произнес:  
  
— Чувак, сильно же тебя накрыло.  
  
Стив по цвету лица стремительно приблизился к костюму Санты, который носил сегодня весь день.  
  
— А я думаю, вы оба выглядите паршиво, — вклинился в их разговор бармен, ухмыльнувшись, и ставя перед каждым по бутылке пива, что они обычно заказывали. — Счастливого Рождества.  
  
— Спасибо, Фил, — ответили мужчины в унисон. Подняв каждый свою бутылку, они молча чокнулись и, припав к горлышку, принялись с наслаждением тянуть холодный освежающий напиток.  
  
Поставив наконец свою бутылку на стойку, Стив принялся нервно ковырять этикетку, отрывая от нее тонкие неровные полоски.  
  
— До сих пор не могу поверить, что решился позвать его. В костюме Санты. На глазах у его очаровательной племянницы.  
  
— А еще меня, Бартона, Дугана, Мориты и еще по меньшей мере сотни людей, что ожидали своей очереди, — услужливо напомнил Сэм.  
  
Стив сделал еще один большой глоток.  
  
— Должно быть, у меня случился тепловой удар. Временное помутнение рассудка.  
  
— Ты удивил меня до чертиков, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Но время, чтобы вернуться в игру, ты выбрал, черт возьми, самое подходящее. Я горжусь тобой, — Сэм поднял бутылку чтобы чокнуться в честь этого, но Стив не ответил на предложение и, покачав головой, сделал еще один глотков пива.  
  
— Это в любом случае не имеет значения, — хмуро ответил Стив. — Едва ли я его еще когда-нибудь увижу. Даже если бы мы и встретились, он бы меня не узнал.  
  
Сэм на это лишь загадочно улыбнулся:  
  
— Ну, кто знает, кто знает.  
  
Стив рассмеялся было над неистребимым оптимизмом своего старого друга, но вдруг подавился очередным глотком пива. Стукнув дном бутылки о стойку, он выпрямился и несколько раз сильно кашлянул, прочищая дыхательные пути, после чего смог-таки приступить к допросу своего друга-сводника.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — грозно спросил Стив. На этот раз цвет его лица быстро приближался к белому, пока он обдумывал возможные варианты.  
  
— То, что и должен делать хороший напарник*, чувак. Я дал ему твое имя и номер телефона. Показал твою фотку — ту, где ты без рубашки в парке. И велел тебе позвонить.  
  
Стив уронил голову на барную стойку и усмехнулся:  
  
— Да ты издеваешься, — произнес он немного глухо.  
  
— Не за что, — фыркнул Сэм.  
  
Вздохнув, Стив сделал очередной глоток и закатил глаза.  
  
— Я ценю твои усилия, Сэм, правда, но такой парень, как он, никогда бы…  
  
Речь Стива внезапно прервала мелодия рождественских колокольчиков, когда лежащий перед ним телефон громко завибрировал.  
  
— Какая зараза, черт возьми, поменяла мелодию вызова на моем телефоне на «Украсьте зал»**? — нахмурился Стив.  
  
— Не смотри на меня, — тут же принялся отнекиваться Сэм, ухмыляясь во все тридцать два.  
  
Стив не узнал номер, но в тот момент он слишком хотел прервать эту отвратительную мелодию, и совершенно не подумал о тоне, которым ответил на вызов.  
  
— Алло? — произнес Стив намного грубее, чем намеревался.  
  
— Эм… да. Привет. Извини. Похоже, я позвонил в неподходящее время, — ответил незнакомец и замолчал. Его голос был тихим, мягким и смутно знакомым. Стив попытался вспомнить, кто бы это мог ему звонить, совершенно не думая о неловкости, созданной его долгим молчанием.  
  
— Кто это? — спросил Сэм, выдергивая Стива из ступора.  
  
— Ла-адно, — протянул парень, громко смущенно выдохнув в микрофон телефона. — Извини, что побеспокоил. Твой друг Сэм дал мне твой номер сегодня в торговом центре. Но это, эм, похоже, было ошибкой. Всего хо…  
  
— Баки? — Стив чувствовал себя так, будто схватился за оголенный провод под напряжением. Его сердце билось так, словно было готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди.  
  
Сэм улыбнулся Стиву самой своей яркой улыбкой и похлопал его по спине.  
  
— Да, — осторожно ответил Баки. — Слушай, я…  
  
— Я так рад, что ты позвонил, — перебил его Стив. Прочистив горло, он посмотрел на каменный потолок, молча молясь всем богам и надеясь, что он еще не все испортил. — Извини меня. Я не хотел на тебя так набрасываться. Обычно я не веду себя так, клянусь.  
  
Баки усмехнулся, а Сэм шлепнул себя по лбу.  
  
— Вы можете привести лошадь на водопой… — проворчал Сэм негромко, после чего помахал Филу, намекая на еще один круг пива.  
  
— Да, я знаю, — ответил Баки. — Чтобы стать Санта-Клаусом нужно быть особенным человеком.  
  
Стив покраснел.  
  
— Нет, — усмехнулся он. — Тут скорее тот случай, когда костюм надевает тот, кому он больше подходит.  
  
— А. Ладно, — теперь уже Баки кашлянул в трубку, прочищая горло. — На тебе он очень неплохо смотрелся, Стив.  
  
Стив едва не проглотил свой язык, так резко вдохнул. Прошло уже прилично времени с тех пор, как он флиртовал с кем-то, кто его хоть немного интересовал, не говоря уже о ком-то вроде Баки. Он хотел сказать что-то мягкое и дразнящее в ответ, но не мог найти слов. Хоть каких-нибудь. Он повернулся лицом к Сэму и уставился на него с паникой в глазах. Сэм спокойно вручил ему новую бутылку и жестом попросил передать ему телефон. Стив не стал спорить или задавать вопросов.  
  
— Эй, ББ8, как дела, чувак? — спросил Сэм нахально, как и всегда.  
  
Стив не мог слышать ответ, но по довольной улыбке Сэма понял, что тот ответил другу с подходящей долей сарказма.  
  
— Итак, полагаю, раз уж ты позвонил Стиву, то сейчас не занят ужином или чем-то еще, так?  
  
Стив не очень понял, что означала кривая усмешка на лице Сэма, когда он легко продолжил общаться с Баки.  
  
— Отлично. Мы в «У Лолы» на тридцать четвертой. Ага. Угу. Хорошо. До встречи.  
  
Сэм нажал отбой и положил телефон Стива обратно на барную стойку. Сделав несколько глотков пива, он повернулся и оценивающе оглядел Стива.  
  
— Думаю, тебе стоит пойти и сделать что-нибудь со своими волосами. Они выглядят немного… — он сделал паузу и поморщился, — ужасно. Они выглядят ужасно. Иди и приведи их в порядок. Твой парень будет здесь через пятнадцать минут.  
  
Стив вскочил с табурета настолько быстро, что едва его не опрокинул, но в последнюю секунду успев поймать, вернул на место. Лицо Стива при этом тут же зарделось от смущения. Сэм так громко рассмеялся над его действиями, что другие посетители начали озираться на них.  
  
— Ты ужасен, — пробубнил Стив, бросив хмурый взгляд на так явно забавляющегося друга.  
  
— Пф, — фыркнул Сэм. — Ты хотел сказать, что я  _самый лучший_. Рождество и в самом деле самое волшебное время года. А теперь вперед, Санта. Ты же не хочешь спугнуть свои «печеньки с молоком», а?  
  
Стив развернулся, направившись в сторону уборных, и на ходу показал Сэму средний палец. Сэм разразился очередным приступом хохота, хрипло выкрикнув в спину удаляющегося друга:  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю!  


***

  
  
С помощью нескольких горстей воды и тщательного расчесывания пальцами, Стиву удалось придать своим волосам хоть сколько-то приемлемый вид, нежели та белокурая примятая каска свалявшейся пакли, которую они из себя представляли до этого. По настоятельному намеку Сэма он так же снял мягкую серую толстовку, оставшись в облегающей черной футболке, что была под ней.  
  
— Неплохое оснащение, Рождерс, — прокомментировал его вид Сэм, одобрительно кивнув. — Покажи ему все свои преимущества.  
  
— И если он еще не заинтересован, уверен, что твои накачанные грудь и пресс заставят его передумать, — добавил Фил, откровенно разглядывая подтянутый торс Стива. — Боже, тебе холодно, или твои соски всегда так  _торчат_?  
  
— Господи, парни, — простонал Стив, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Можем мы просто не говорить о моих сосках? Я же сейчас покраснею, а вы оба знаете, как долго краска сходит с моего лица. Не хотелось бы сверкать ужасными красными пятнами, когда он придет.  
  
— Поздно, — произнес Сэм, глядя в сторону входа в бар.  
  
Стив громко сглотнул и развернулся на стуле. Во рту тут же пересохло, а сердце нервно забилось о ребра с удвоенной силой, стоило ему бросить внимательный взгляд на очень привлекательного парня, что всего несколько часов назад неловко примостился у него на коленях. Сейчас он казался еще более поразительным, чем Стиву запомнилось. Его густые темные волосы, сейчас распущенные и немного спутанные, блестели, словно ореол, когда снежинки, что успели немного припорошить его голову, стремительно таяли в тепле, напоследок сверкая в неярком свете помещения. Баки быстро осмотрел пространство маленького уютного бара и нашел взглядом Стива и Сэма у барной стойки. Его лицо тут же озарилось широкой улыбкой. Помахав им, он сначала вытер ботинки о коврик на входе, после чего направился к ним.  
  
— Там холоднее, чем в груди Снежной Королевы***, — передернувшись, произнес Баки. Соединив ладони, он принялся растирать, несомненно, замерзшие руки.  
  
— Забавно, что ты выбрал именно это выражение, — ухмыльнулся Фил. — Мы как раз обсуждали си…  
  
— Погоду! — встрял Стив. Он выразительно посмотрел на Фила. Его щеки, тем временем, приобрели темно-алый оттенок. — Эм…  _сильный_  холодный ветер.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил Сэм, хлопая Баки по плечу в качестве приветствия. — Рад, что ты все-таки решился потерпеть немного холода, чтобы присоединиться здесь к нам. Нет способа согреться лучше, чем глотнуть ледяного пива, так?  
  
Сэм действительно был самым лучшим напарником из всех возможных. Стив прекрасно понимал, что по гроб жизни ему обязан.  
  
Баки фыркнул в ответ и, скинув куртку, уселся по другую сторону от Стива.  
  
— Звучит неплохо, — кивнул он.  
  
Фил выставил на барную стойку три свежих бутылки пива и четыре пустых шота. Достав из-под стола бутылку своего лучшего виски, он наполнил каждую стопку до краев.  
  
— Как насчет глотнуть кое-чего погорячее, чтобы прогнать холод? — предложил Фил, послав Стиву извиняющуюся улыбку. Подняв свой шот, он собрался произнести тост: — С праздником, парни. Желаю вам всегда получать больше, чем отдавать.  
  
После чего все четверо чокнулись стопками, едва ли не хором проговорив «Будем!», и залпом опустошили их.  
  
— Хорошо, — довольно выдохнул Сэм. — То, что доктор прописал, после бесконечного дня веселья в Домике Санты.  
  
— Не могу себе этого даже представить, — хмыкнул Баки.  
  
— Ну, не все так уж плохо, — ответил Стив, пожав плечами. — Большинство детишек были очень милыми. Их наивность и неподдельный восторг… вдохновляют.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил Сэм. — И без зазрения совести черт знает что говорят, так ведь? Кстати об этом, как там Анна Банана?  
  
Баки улыбнулся и сделал глоток пива.  
  
— Она — это что-то с чем-то, согласен, — кивнул он. Покачав головой, он повернулся лицом к Стиву. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что эта мелкая засранка попросила тебя подарить мне парня на Рождество.  
  
И Стив и Сэм одновременно рассмеялись.  
  
— Чувак, это была самая милая и бескорыстная вещь, что кто-либо просил у Санты за весь день, — пояснил Сэм. — Так что, тебе лучше выполнить обещание Стива и позаботиться о том, чтобы эта девочка получила самого большого, самого пушистого и самого мягкого щенка, которого только можно найти под елкой в рождественское утро.  
  
— Не волнуйся, мистер Мармелад, — поддразнил его Баки, — я уже с этим разобрался.  
  
— Что ж, я искренне тебе за это благодарен, — произнес Стив. — Терпеть не могу давать обещания, которые потом не могу сдержать.  
  
Баки тепло ему улыбнулся:  
  
— Знаешь, почему-то я верю, что это именно так.  
  
Стив ощутил, как его щеки вновь начали покрываться краской в ответ на ласковые слова Баки.  
  
— И правильно, — ухмыльнулся Сэм. — Стив не умеет лгать. Его слово дороже золота.  
  
— Так… когда ты сказал, что хотел бы пригласить меня на свидание?.. — спросил Баки с оттенком неуверенности в голосе.  
  
Стив тут же сел прямо и поднял на Баки щенячий взгляд, полный надежды:  
  
— А ты? — быстро произнес он. — Ты хотел бы пойти со мной? Ты можешь не отвечать прямо сейчас, — поспешно добавил он. — Но я бы очень этого хотел. Пойти куда-нибудь. В смысле, на свидание.  
  
— Поесть? — влез Фил, как последний мудак, каким по сути и был. — Ты же в курсе, ну знаете, кода****? — добавил он, выразительно подвигав бровями.  
  
Баки закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать смех, но Стив не выдержал первым. В то же мгновение все четверо склонились над барной стойкой, не в состоянии сдержать дикого ржача.  
  
— Твою же мать! — прохрипел Стив несколько минут спустя. — Когда, черт подери, я успел стать помощником Санты?  
  
Сэм смахнул набежавшие в уголках глаз слезы и сделал несколько глотков пива. Указав на Стива зажатой в руке бутылкой, возмутился он:  
  
— Эй. Ты — хватит пытаться украсть мою работу. А ты, — повернулся было он в сторону Баки. Но Баки успел раньше, чем он произнес хоть слово.  
  
— Да, я бы хотел сходить с тобой поесть, Стив. Или все что угодно еще, что придет тебе в голову.  
  
Стив громко сглотнул и уставился в ясные голубые глаза Баки. Они действительно гипнотизировали, заставляя Стива подчиняться своей воле, против чего сам Стив ни капли не был против.  
  
— Эм, а сейчас ты голоден? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Да, — ответил Баки кивнув и улыбнувшись. — Я бы поел.  
  
Стив ощутил такое волнение, будто стал ребенком, спустившимся в гостиную в рождественское утро.  
  
— Отлично! Эй, Сэм, хочешь тоже… — начал было Стив, но друг уже успел подняться с табурета и, натянув куртку, достал кошелек, чтобы расплатиться за их выпивку.  
  
— Не, спасибо, — покачал Сэм головой и зевнул. — Думаю, я уже пойду. А вам обоим — хорошо провести время. Увидимся завтра, Стив.  
  
— В шесть утра ровно, так? — уточнил Стив.  
  
— И ни минутой позже, — ответил Сэм. — Ты и сам знаешь, какой становится моя мама в канун Рождества.  
  
Стив встал и обнял Сэма на прощание.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепнул он ему на ухо. — Ты действительно самый лучший напарник.  
  
Сэм просто-таки сиял от гордости, когда Стив отстранился.  
  
— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, Роджерс. — Развернувшись к Баки, он протянул ему руку: — ББ8. Уверен, мы еще увидимся.  
  
Баки бросил теплый взгляд на Стива.  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь. Всего хорошего, мистер Мармелад. И Счастливого Рождества.  
  
— Тебе того же, — кивнул Сэм, после чего махнул всем в качестве финального прощания и повернул в сторону выхода.  
  
— Итак, — протянул Стив, нервно переминаясь с носков на пятки и обратно. — Бургеры и молочные коктейли подойдут?  
  
— Подойдут, — подтвердил Баки.  


***

  
  
Стив не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему было так легко в компании того, с кем он только познакомился. Ну, ладно, хорошо, с Сэмом они поладили с первого же дня пребывания в учебном лагере, но между ними никогда не было романтического или сексуального притяжения. Чего нельзя было сказать о Баки Барнсе. Все в нем заставляло кровь в венах Стива бежать с удвоенной скоростью. Он был великолепен, да, но так же он был забавным, умным, явно любителем пофлиртовать и просто очень милым. С ним было легко разговаривать на любые темы, и Стиву нравился сам звук его сексуального, чуть хрипловатого голоса. И сидя в довольно средней по общим стандартам забегаловке, поедая импровизированный ужин из бургеров, картошки фри и пары молочных коктейлей, Стиву вдруг пришла в голову мысль, привлекает ли он Баки хотя бы отдаленно так же, как сам Баки привлекает Стива?  
  
Он был внимательным слушателем и, было похоже, искренне интересовался как историями о военной службе Стива, так и о его нынешней карьере в качестве главы службы безопасности в крупной технической компании. Даже если бы Стив уже не влюбился в красивое лицо Баки и его необычную индивидуальность, то факт того, что он оставил военную карьеру, чтобы стать известным в своих кругах шеф-поваром, который частенько угощал своими шедеврами элиту Нью-Йорка, но не гнушался и обычных гамбургеров с картошкой фри, решил бы дело окончательно и бесповоротно.  
  
— Так ты, значит, будешь готовить рождественский ужин? — поинтересовался Стив, усмехнувшись.  
  
Баки провел нетипично длинной палочкой картофеля фри по лужице кетчупа у себя на тарелке, после чего сунул ее в рот. Стив терпеливо ждал ответа, зачарованно наблюдая, как ходит челюсть, сжимаются просто неприлично пухлые губы и дергается кадык, пока Баки жевал и проглатывал пищу.  
  
— Ну да, — кивнул Баки. — Но не для моей семьи. Для них я буду готовить завтра вечером. А потом еще кучу десертов следующим днем. После чего я проведу большую часть Рождества в одной из городских столовых, пытаясь подарить хоть немного праздника сотне-другой бездомных в моем районе.  
  
Стив почувствовал, как защипало глаза, и постарался задавить накатывающие слезы в зародыше.  
  
— Здорово. Это… удивительно, Баки. Ты сам — удивительный.  
  
— Сказал человек, проведший все выходные в костюме Санты, чтобы помочь своим друзьям-ветеранам порадовать толпу детишек, — парировал Баки.  
  
Стив покраснел и опустил взгляд на колени, не зная, что ответить на такой искренний комплимент.  
  
— А ты? — спросил Баки, (спасибо ему за это) меняя тему. — Как ты собираешься провести праздники?  
  
— Я… завтра я отправлюсь в дом мамы Сэма, где намереваюсь отведать огромного окорока, запеченного в медовой глазури по рецепту миссис Уилсон, картофеля под сыром со специями и орехового пирога с бурбонной пропиткой.  
  
Баки мягко рассмеялся и покивал:  
  
— Звучит аппетитно. Ты всегда проводишь праздники с мистером Мармелад?  
  
— С тех пор, как моя мама умерла несколько лет назад. Она была единственной моей семьей, так что после ее смерти Уилсоны, считай, меня усыновили.  
  
Стив прокашлялся и поднял взгляд, будучи удивлен, что фактически малознакомый человек внезапно потянулся через стол и взял его ладони в свои.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Стив.  
  
— Спасибо, — негромко ответил он, слегка сжав руки Баки в ответ, наслаждаясь их теплом. — Праздники для меня теперь нелегкое время, понимаешь? Но мама всегда говорила, что мы должны быть благодарны за то, что у нас было, и отдавать, что можем, тем, кому повезло меньше. Поэтому, я еще раз в этом году собираюсь надеть костюм Санты, чтобы навестить больных ребятишек в Детском госпитале.  
  
Стив вновь опустив взгляд, теперь уже на их все еще соединенные руки, и подавил волну эмоций, что комом застряла в горле. Когда же Баки ничего не ответил, Стив поднял голову, обеспокоенный тем, что ему каким-то образом своей грустной историей удалось все испортить. Баки выглядел крайне ошеломленным.  
  
— Баки? — позвал он. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я… в шоке, — пробормотал Баки тихо.  
  
— Извини? — переспросил Стив.  
  
— Я еще никогда в жизни не хотел поцеловать кого-то настолько сильно, как тебя прямо сейчас, — ответил Баки.  
  
Стив улыбнулся и несильно прикусил нижнюю губу. Он гадал, какие на вкус идеально-розовые губы Баки с тех самых пор, как впервые увидел его.  
  
— Я знаю, что мы только сегодня познакомились, но черт подери… Ты же само совершенство. И я сейчас не только о внешности, — пробормотал Баки. — Я имею в виду, что ты  _самый_  горячий парень, которого я когда-либо встречал, но так же ты еще милый и заботливый. И ты, черт возьми, Санта! Даже лучше настоящего. Черт, что-то я совсем странное несу.  
  
Стив не мог поверить своим ушам. Его сердце колотилось где-то в горле, ладони нещадно потели. И он, определенно, должен был Сэму целую корзину кексов или новые часы, или еще что-то. Потому что ему до сих пор не верилось, что он действительно сейчас здесь, с Баки.  
  
— Извини, если я сказал что-то не то… — пошел на попятный Баки, но Стив его прервал.  
  
— Мне нравится, — с легкой улыбкой ответил Стив. — Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько.  
  
— Ты готов идти? — широко ухмыльнулся Баки.  
  
— Любит ли Санта молоко с печеньками? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Стив.  
  
Едва они оплатили счет и вышли на заснеженную улицу, как Баки притянул Стива в объятия. Как только он прижался губами к губам Стива, мир вокруг будто остановился. Не было ничего, кроме биения сердец, мягкого скольжения губ и неторопливого полета снежинок вокруг. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Баки негромко усмехнулся.  
  
— Что тебя рассмешило? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Думаю, в этом году на Рождество я должен Анне что-то большее, чем игрушечного щенка и новую куклу, — ответил он. — Благодаря ей, я получил самый лучший подарок, который мог когда-либо пожелать.

**Author's Note:**

> * wingman - друг - помощник на свидании, который развлекает/отвлекает подругу приглашённой на свидание девушки; второй парень на двойном свидании; напарник; "второй пилот".  
> ** Deck the Halls - название песни, строчки из которой автор взяла за названия в этой серии фанфиков.  
> *** В оригинале фраза переводится как "холоднее, чем сиськи ведьмы". Но у нас не сравнивают погоду с чем-то вещественным, так что пришлось немного поимпровизировать, раз уж сам предмет обсуждения обойти стороной было никак нельзя.  
> **** Для тех, кто не в курсе "кода". Приглашение "поесть" не всегда означает именно еду. Вспомните приглашение "на чай/кофе" или же небезызвестное "Поужинаем?" от Ирен Адлер в сериале "Шерлок".


End file.
